Death Waiting: A Tokio Hotel Fanfiction
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: That day, she walked into an NYC starbucks she was only thinking about a nice cup of tea, but when a tall boy dressed in all black comes in, her life will change, if only he can make it long enough for them to meet. Bill/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Hannah and Emily would like to put out their best wishes to Gustav,  
May that poor head of yours feel better,  
love you Gusti!  
_______________________________________________________________________________**

Bells chimed as a tall girl walked into a L.A starbucks.

She fit in with all the Arty types and Emo's in the store, but none the less they watched her with bated breaths as she walked into the store.

The girl noticed all the stares she was getting, but she paid it no mind.  
People had been staring at her since she was a young teen.

Sure, she found it slightly aggravating when she walked down the street and people watched her walk and pointed them out to their fiends, she still, for the life of her couldn't understand why they bothered to look.

She did not think herself that beautiful.  
Sure, she was decent enough looking, with her thin body, large breasts that were not proportioned to her small backside, her pale skin, dark brown shaggy hair that fell in chunks to her chin, her bony hands and green eyes that were a dark shade of moss if she had been out in the sun a lot.

Maybe it was the odd way she dressed in a pair of black pants that had zippers all down the legs.

Maybe it was the black, thin, tank top she wore?  
Or maybe the dark choker that was around her neck, the large, maroon, antique pendent that hung off her thin collar bone, the Garnet dagger earrings that fell down her slim neck?

Or the Dark makeup around her eyes?  
Who really knew?

Maybe it was just the way this classic beauty with her small, oddly colored eyes and proud way in which she walked that gathered such attention.  
She herself, would never know why she was looked at so.

With a sigh she walked over to the counter.

"What can I get you?" The lady at the counter asked.

The girl cringed slightly at her Brooklyn accent.

"Yeah…uh…ya'll have hot tea right?" The girl asked in a slight southern accent.

"Yes we do."

"Can I have one of those…an Earl grey tea latte?" She said as she peered up at the board.

"Sure." The lady said. "What size?"

"As large as you can get." Was the girl's smart reply.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, a blueberry muffin." The girl said eyeing them. "OH!" she reached forward and grabbed a large Orange juice from the fridge.

"And this." She leaned against the counter as her tea was made.

"Here you go." The lady said from behind the counter.

"Danke Du." The girl said.

The lady looked at her funny.

The girl just smiled a cheeky smile and walked over to a table.

She set the muffin and the Orange juice down and walked over with her tea to get sugar.

As she was walking back, she walked past two collage aged men sitting at a table drinking their drinks.

"_Man, that girl's a real Hannah." _One of them leaned in and said in a whisper as she walked by.

"Huh?" She asked as she turned around.  
They both looked up slightly embarrassed.

"What what?" One of them asked, still slightly red in the face.

"You called my name." The girl said with a huff.

"Did I?"

"You said Hannah." She said.

"Your name is Hannah?" The other one asked.

"Last time my mother checked…Although I wish it was Johnny…I have an aunt named Johnny…she goes by Stacy though. I have _no _clue why. It'd be so awesome to have the name Johnny….out of the norm you know?" the girl, whose name was Hannah asked.

"I don't know. Hannah fits." One of the men said looking her up and down.

"I don't see how." The girl said. "Have a good day." She nodded in her different accent as she walked away.

"God I gotta find me a country girl." One of them said.

Hannah let out a snort.  
"Honey. I'm from Austin, That's about as uncountry as you can get in Texas.  
Although we do have a kick ass music scene. Live Music Capitol of the world." She said with a smirk. "You gotta watch out for those hill country women. We like our freedom, piercings and lakes too much." She wiggled her lip ring with her tongue.

The boys were listing to each word she said.

"Now, you want a real down home, Sothern drawl lady, Go for Lufkin or anywhere in Fort Bend county. Deep east Texas. Lota nice girls down there." She waggled her eyebrows and walked away.

Laughing silently at the boys and what they had said she sat down at took a deep sip of her tea, feeling it spread warmth through her body to what seemed like the very tips of her soul.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

_And so, with the sound of shattering glass, the plates fell to the floor._

_"What do you mean 'Andrew is alive'?" Mrs. Murry asked, her face turning a slight shade of purple._

_"We found him!" Carry said.  
She had tears brimming in her large, brown eyes.  
She looked radiant. She was trying to hide her happiness.  
It wasn't fair to the mother if she saw what Carry was really thinking._

_Mrs. Murry swung a bit on her high heels.  
Her husband just catching her._

_"Well…I I think I need to go lay down for a while…" She said,  
Mr. Murry lead her to the back room._

_She sat down on the bed for a moment.  
Then, like a gush of icy wind she got up._

_As she paced back and forth Mr. Murry watched in worry._

_"Well how on earth! Why is he alive?" Mrs. Murry screamed at a whisper._

_Mr. Murry never said a word._

_"He was saposta be dead! Why on earth! Did you not kill him right?" Mrs. Murry yelled at her husband._

_"If I knew why your son was alive wouldn't I tell you?" Mr. Murry asked._

_"OH! This is running the whole plan Edward! We can't let this happen!" Mrs. Murry said in that aggravatingly, long Georgia accent. "Can't you do something?"_

_"Well I just don't know Suzanne. I think we should wait until we have further evidence of him being aliv –_

Hannah stopped typing as the door swung open.  
Sure, many people had come into the shop since she had sat down an hour ago.  
She really didn't pay much attention to any of them.

A tall man of around twenty five walked in.

He was thin as a rail but still somewhat muscular looking.

He wore all black, just a pair of black jeans and a black tee-shirt.  
He had on a cap that hid most of his long, black died hair that fell in chunks to his shoulders with white stripes framing his face.

She once again immersed herself in the story for another twenty minutes although this time she was in a slight state of shock.


	3. Chapter 3

All at once there was a large _Thud _and a scream.

Hannah looked up to see that a bunch of people were around the tall man.

"MOVE!" Hannah yelled as she rushed to the pale mans side.

"Mr. Kaulitz." She said rapping him upside the face.  
He didn't respond.

"What happened?" Hannah asked as she put an ear to his chest.  
No sound or movement came.

"We don't know. He was just standing there looking at his Cell phone and then he fell." A lady with blond hair and an ugly nose said.

"Bill…Billa. Honey, you gotta wake up." She cooed as she tapped his cheeks.

"You know him?" Some one asked.

"No. But I know of him, you kid. Come here." She said as she pointed to a kid of around nineteen with long hair and glasses.

"Hold his head back." Hannah said.

"Bill….Mr. Kaulitz….Wake up hon." She said over and over again,

She held her hand in a fist and rubbed it rather hard on his sternum.

"Okay," She muttered when he didn't move.

"IS SOMEONE CALLING NINE ONE ONE?" She screamed.

"They're on their way." One of them said.

Hannah started to pump her hands on his chest as she counted to five.

With one subtle, almost not there pause, she reached in and blew breath into his mouth.

"Damn it Bill, you taste good." She said as she did five more presses.

"Jost better give me some sort of publishing deal for this." She said as she gave him more air.

"Come on baby. Just a little longer, wait for Tom." Hannah blew in his mouth again.

Sirens started blaring in the distance.

"Who's Tom?" some one asked in a high pitch voice.

"His twin brother."

"Sehen Sie Idiot, Diva Rockstar, aufwachen, bevor_ ich_ einen Herzinfarkt!" Hannah screamed as she gave him more air.

Just then the doors banged open and a few medics came in.

Hannah stepped out of the way as a good bystander should as they checked his pulse and all that.

OoOoOoOoOo

As they were loading him in the truck, Hannah rushed forward, she had her bag over her shoulder and her orange juice in her hand.

"Are you a relative?" A burly paramedic.  
Hannah knew that she wouldn't be able to go in the truck with him unless she was.

"Ja, das ist mein Bruder" She said. "That's my brother."

She thanked the stars above for her weird talent for accents.

One of them looked at Bill's driver's license.

"What's his middle name?"  
He asked.

"He doesn't have one." Hannah stated in that same thick, German Accent.

"Birth Date?" He asked.

"September first 1989." She said.

"Where does he live."

"Hamburg." She stated.

"All right, you can get in." he sighed.

She climbed in the cab before sticking her head out the door and looking at the crowd.

"I swear to my ever living god, if this gets out and into any newspaper …" she let the end of her sentence trail off before the doors were shut.

As the truck drove away a man asked his son "why would it get in the newspapers?"

The shaggy haired teen rolled his eyes. "Cause that was a pretty damn famous rock star." And with that, he sat back down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Rizzo for the review!  
I wonder who you are......*raised eyebrow***

________________________________________________________________________________________

Tom Kaulitz half ran up the Hospital building steps.

He, his mother, their two band mates, Georg and Gustav, his father and Tom's Stepfather had just gotten off a plane from Hamburg to New York.

"Bill Kaulitz?" Tom asked as he ran to the front desk, his face was full of quiet terror.

"Are you Tom?" The lady asked.

"Yes," he asked.

The lady flipped through a book she had next to her and pulled out a piece of paper.  
She looked down at the paper and looked back up at Tom,  
Seeming to wonder if the man in the picture and the man in front of her were the same person.

"Room 543, third floor, the nurse will tell you which way when you get there, elevators are on the right."

The lady hadn't even finished her sentience before Tom was running to the lifts,

"TOM! WAIT FOR US!" Simone, the boy's mother yelled.

But Tom wasn't paying any attention.  
The rest of the group just managed to get in before the doors shut.

It was a long, silent ride before the group made it to the right floor.

Tom ran out of the lift, his pants nearly falling down,  
Georg and Gustav had wanted to laugh, though they didn't dare.

They had found out about Bill two days ago.

He had come alone to New York to meet with a record dude; it was a simple meeting that Bill felt should be handled in person rather then just over the phone.

Tom hadn't been feeling well that day so he didn't go.  
He regretted it with every ounce of his soul.

"Bill Kaulitz?" Tom asked as he ran up to the desk.

"Third door on the left sir." The nurse said before going back to her paperwork.

They walked down the white hallway, pushing past people in white gowns and scrubs to get to the right room.


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks to all who reviwed!  
as always!  
New chapters!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"_MY DEAR WORMWOOD!  
So you 'have great hopes that the patient's religious phase is dying away,' have you?  
I always thought the Training College had gone to pieces since they put old Slubgob at the head of it, and now I am sure._ Hannah stopped reading when the door to the room opened.

"Has no one ever told you about the law of Undulation?  
Humans are Amphibians – half spirit and half animal, (the Enemy's determination to withdraw his support from Him.) As spirits they belong to the eternal world, but as produce such revolting hybrid was one of the things that determined Our Father to animals they inhabit time. This means that while their sprits can be directed to an eternal object, their bodies, passions, and imaginations are in continual change, for to be in time means to change. Their nearest approach to constancy, therefore – "

She looked up and once she saw who it was stood up so Tom could rush to Bill's side, where she herself had been just moments ago.

Gustav looked her over, she was beautiful of course, but she seemed very tired.  
Her eyes were full of silent worry as she stood next to the bed with the pail and limp form of Bill on it.

"Hello, I'm Hannah." she said shaking Mrs. Trumper's hand.

"The one that gave Bill CPR?" Simone asked.

"Yes, that was me." Hannah said with a small smile.

At once Georg scooped her into a hug.

"Umm…okay." Hannah said when he let go to run to Bill's side.

_"I love man Hugs." _Hannah said in a whisper. "_Although it is always nice to have them in better circumstances." _She looked deep in thought for a moment before she snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry it took me three day's to track you down." Hannah apologized.

"It's fine." Gordon said. "Thank you so much."

Hannah nodded.

"Of course, I couldn't just leave him." Hannah said as the door opened to show a tall girl with long red hair, a round face that was splattered with freckles and bright blue eyes,  
she had a stack of clothes and a few books in her hands.

Her mouth opened slightly in shock before she said "Do you want me to come back later?" she was addressing Hannah.

"Nah, Its fine Em." She said. "Just a minute and you can drive me home."

"Oh, are you sure?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. This is my best friend Emily. She's been bringing me clothes and such because _she's that good of a person_." Hannah said.

Emily bust out laughing.

Gustav looked up at her.

"Inside Joke…never mind." She mumbled.

Hannah reached over into the corner and grabbed a large backpack and shoved some books haphazardly in it.

"Like to read?" Gustav asked.

"Just a little. Since Bill's in a coma…It's been proven that people in comas can hear what's going on around them, ergo, he hears me when I read and talk." Hannah said.

"Just so you know, I haven't left his side once…well figuratively speaking. Really, I haven't left the hospital, I've waited in the waiting room while they did tests, and umm…I took showers that sort of thing." Hannah said as she shoved more stuff into

"Thank you so much." Simone said rapping her in a hug. "For my son." She stated.

"A world with out Bill Kaulitz would be like a world with out sun, or humor, or happiness or a sexy German, or all the things that make the world good and the world pure, without his laugh with out his smile with out his crooked teeth, the world would be but an empty shell in which we can only see Georg flip his hair." Hannah recited.

"Was that from _Issues in love?"_ Emily asked.

_"Criss crossed."_ Hannah stated.

"OH! Yeah, that's right, right after Tom throws the bitch fit and Gustav walks out on Andreas!" Emily said.

"What?" Georg and Gustav asked.

"Uhh…Never mind" Hannah said.

She let out an angry sigh and pushed past Tom to Bill's bedside.

Slowly, softly, in a mummer, in all the things that are gentle and kind, and waiting and wondrous and tender, Hannah stroked his forehead.

His face was devoid of makeup, his true skin color, missing from his pale and drawn cheeks.

His eyes had dark circles under them.  
Soundlessly his eyes moved under the lids.

"_Okay lovie," _Hannah whispered.

No one could hear her soft murmurings in his ear.

"_I have to go now, Tom and your rents and the G's are here.  
you'll be in good hands."_Bill twitched slightly.

Nothing odd, nothing romantic as the sort of thing that would happen in a Nora Roberts Novel, the sort of thing where the beloved wakes from his coma just enough to squeeze the hand of his betrothed before she leaves his life forever.

No, normal coma symptoms.  
The things that happen when your body is so broken that it doesn't know what to do with itself.

"_I'll miss you mein lieben." _Hannah looked sadly the breathing tube that was forced down Bill's throat.  
The tube that went past his vocal cords that had for so long enticed her with the sounds and lyrics that were sung from them.

Hannah stood up, smiled at Tom a broke smile and left the room.

Emily looked back at Tom.  
And then walked after her friend.

"Did you hear what she said?" Simone asked Tom as she walked to Bill's side.

"No." Tom shook his head.

"Do you believe in angels?" Gustav asked after a pause.

No one said anything, but if there was anything close to a guardian angel in real life two just walked past.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**the script read by Hannah in the beginning of the chapter is from the C.S Lewis Book  
The Screwtape Letters. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for reading!  
please review!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Bill sighed as he watched a little girl with dark hair run around the playground.  
He thought it a bit weird that they had one in a mall.

And sure, he may _possibly_ look _slightly_ like a child predator, but really, who was he to care?

Beside him Tobi yawned, Bill looked up from the bench with his eyebrow raised.

"Sorry." The body guard said.

A mother with her blond hair pulled tightly into a twist walked by, holding the hand of a finely dressed six year old boy.

She looked down at Bill with an air of contempt.  
Beside him Tobi stepped forward and looked down mincingly.

She looked up at Tobi and scuttled off with a slight squeak.

Tobi chuckled deep in his throat and held out a subtle fist to Bill.  
Bill laughed out right and hit Tobi's fist with his own.

Tobi stepped back into the shadows as Bill sighed slightly.  
The sounds of laughter rang in his ears.

The rest of the band and his parents were off doing their own thing in the mall.

Bill laughed at the thought of his parents on a tour bus.

They wanted to be around for this tour.

They said they wanted to see new things, Bill knew that they just wanted to keep an eye on him.

Bill, he just sat there, sat there in the strange mall in America.

It had been two years since his heart attack.  
He barely remembered anything.

He remembered walking into the Coffee shop.  
Sniffing at the smell of coffee and sugary buns.  
He walked up to the counter and ordered his coffee.

He sat silently with it, not thinking about much but the new song idea that he had had.  
That's why he had come to the coffee shop.

He wanted to think it over, think about the song as if one who was writing a story would think of a plot.  
After a little while he stood up and started to walk out the door.

He remembered his phone ringing, texting Tom and rolling his eyes at his brother saying something crude, but that's when it stops.

It.  
Went.  
Black.

Those three words would forever haunt Bill.  
He didn't know that you could get words stuck in your head.  
He knew of course that you could get a song stuck in your head.

But never words.

It.  
Went.  
Black.

Over and over and over again.

He remembered little things.  
Small things that Tom said were from when he was in a coma.

Words.  
Lots of them, Words everywhere, but none of them really tangible.

He remembered soft murmurings in corners.

A cool hand always rubbing his forehead.  
The same hand holding his own.

Little things.  
Snap shots.  
The smell of something sweet.

The sound of pages turning.

Beeping from a heart monitor.

That's it.

The first real memory that he had was when he woke up.  
He knew Tom's hand in his.

His mother's voice stern yet still slightly whimsical voice in the background.

His mother's husband who had been like an older brother to he and his brother since they were very young, Gordon, the voice that told him about girls, and what it was like to grow up, how to be a man. That voice.

And he felt Tom next to him.

Waking up had been a traumatic sequence of events in itself.

First he was slightly out of it.

Moving his head back and forth trying to be rid of the bee like noise in his head.  
Then everything started to become slightly clearer.

Suddenly he was aware of his surroundings, lights, beeping noises.  
He felt dizzy.

He moved his head as he tried to take a deep breath, waking up from a deep sleep.  
But when he tried he choked on a long plastic tube shoved down his throat.

He started gagging on the tube, causing him pain deep in his throat.

Suddenly the room was alive with action as someone grabbed hold of his head and told him to start coughing, he did so as he felt the tube come from his chest.

His throat was red and raw.

After a moment, he felt Tom at his side, ready to get him anything he needed.  
Bill had felt his brother's able hands, petting his hair.

_"What, the fuck?"_ Was all that Bill could moan and barely at that.


	7. Chapter 7

Things had changed since his heart attack.

He had changed.

He loved life more, lived it to its fullest (something Georg always wondered how he did because Bill wasn't really one to take life for granted before the heart attack).

Sometimes he was quieter, understood things more.

Suddenly after he had awoken from the coma he had a love for books and reading which he never had before, Tom said that the woman, Hannah, that sweet name which he never saw a face to, had read to him while he was in the coma.

Bill always wondered what would have happened if this 'Hannah',  
this 'Favored Grace' really was an Angel. Or if she hadn't really been there.

Bill didn't remember her face or her voice.

He had no real evidence she had even been real.  
Other then of course His friends and family's stories of a beautiful girl reading to him about God and Devils and her equally beautiful friend.  
Emily.

Maybe they were like The Archangel's Michael and Gabriel.  
The Warrior and the Messenger.

The Savor and the Companion.  
Who really was to know…?

* * *

**sorry this is such a short chapter, the way it got chopped up was a bit weird.**

**thanks for reading and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

A screaming cry woke Bill from his sorta-trance.  
He looked over to see a girl on the ground holding her knee.

It was the same dark haired, dimpled child he had seen running around earlier.

There was a gush of wind as a young body ran past him and to the child.

At first, he only saw the back of her head, her short black hair moving on her neck as she wiped the tears away from the child's face, undoubtedly cooing words of comfort to the child.

Bill felt a strange pull to the woman as she rapped her arms around the girl.

He stood up, Tobi wondering where he was going, and walked the short distance to the woman and the child.

Once he stood beside her he smelt the woman's perfume, he had smelled that same smell before, he couldn't place it.

The woman was bending over looking at a bruised knee.

"Well…Hun it's gonna hurt for a bit, but you're gonna live." The woman said. Her accent just as strange as all the others in the city.

Bill recognized her voice.

But he couldn't place it.

It was deep, and clear.  
And it was driving him mad.

For some reason it sounded like one of those voices you would hear narrating those on tape books.

"Mutti. It hurts!" the girl said. She couldn't have been more then four.

Bill was slightly shocked at the German word for Mom.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bill asked.

The woman looked up at Bill.

She gasped slightly, her eyes going wide before composing herself.

"No, but thank you, I think we just fell down." She said looking at the girl.

The girl nodded as the woman stood up, picking the child up and cradling her on her hip.  
The poor girl buried her head in her mothers shoulder.

The woman was obviously the child's mother.

The little girl calling her Mother was proof enough of that.

But the woman was so young. She couldn't have been over twenty-five.  
But her eyes held wisdom and a slight bit of pain.

She had a look of savoir and nurturer to her.

Her arms were tight and warm around the child.

The woman's Black dyed hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail on the top of her head and her eyeliner was slightly smudged around her sparkling light green eyes.

She seemed to think for a moment before saying "do you have a child who's playing?" She asked.

Bill was slightly confused, from the gasp that had issued from her mouth earlier it was obvious that she knew who he was, that and the Tokio hotel Logo that was tattooed on the back of her neck, but that she was asking if he had a child…it was just slightly odd.

"No, I was sitting on the bench over there and saw her fall. I was worried so I came to see if I could help." Bill said pointing to the bench.

The woman looked over at the bench, not fifty feet away and looked back to the man.

"Oh, well thank you for your concern, its absolutely appreciated." The woman said.

"I'm Bill." He said holding out a hand.

The woman nodded, shifted a bit and shook his hand with her own, white bony one.

"It's nice to meet you Bill." The woman said not giving out her name, a fact Bill did not miss.

"Do you always talk like that?" Bill asked.

"Like what?" The woman asked confused.

"Like you're C.S Lewis." Bill said looking at her.

The woman laughed.

"Yes, I have a rather immense vocabulary, it's rather odd for my age, but I've always been odd." She said. "C.S Lewis is one of my favorite Authors."

"I liked the Screwtape Letters." Bill said. "That one always makes me laugh." He said. "And Come to think of it, Cry a bit at the same time," Bill said slightly confused. He had always had strange feelings for the book.

"What do you like about it?" the Woman asked. Shifting the child on her hip a bit. She looked like she didn't want to stay, but wanted to know badly.

"I like how it's only Screwtape's voice, that it's not Wormwood that talks." Bill said, slightly ashamed of his bad English standing next to this woman who was sure to have a major in the subject, if not a doctorate.

"Yes, I agree, having it from Screwtape's point of view solely really does give you the allusion that you have come across a series of letters written many years ago in an old trunk your grandmother owned." The woman said.

Just then the rest of the band and his parents walked up.

"Bill, who are you – OH!" Simone, his mother said as he turned from the woman and the child.

Simone rushed to give the woman a hug. The little girl giggled under the large embrace.  
"YOU'RE REAL!" Georg shouted.

"Well of course I'm real!" The woman said. "What did you think I was? Fake?"


	9. Chapter 9

No one said anything.

The rest of the group hugged the woman as the little girl stayed silent.

"And who's this?" Gordon asked.

"My daughter." The Woman said, a slight bit of pride in her voice.

"Since when are you a mother?" Tom blurted out.

"Since….always?" The girl said, "Well…technically four years and three months." The woman nodded.

"You know them?" Bill asked.

"We've met briefly." The woman said. "I really must go – " The woman looked quite uncomfortable but before Her sentience was mumbled into oblivion Tom cut over her.

"Bill, this is the woman who gave you CPR when you fell, that's Hannah." Tom said.

Bill looked in shock at the woman, knowing now why he had felt a slight pull to her.

"Oh god, don't look at me like that!" she said, yelling slightly at Bill.

"What did you do Mutti?" the Girl asked Hannah.

Hannah took a deep breath and looked at her daughter.

"Mr. Kaulitz was very sick once and I helped him." She said.

"Saved his life!" Gustav said, if not a bit loud.

Tom looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

Gustav just gave back a look of 'what?'

"You helped him because he needed it?" The little girl asked.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"Isn't that the right thing to do? You always say that I should help people if they need it," The little girl looked at Bill "She also says that I should always read my books cause words are good for the soul, I don't know what that means, I asked her and she tried to tell me but I really didn't understand it because Mutti seems to ramble a bit, and that I should eat my broccoli, even though I don't really like it, but Mutti likes it, she LOVES veggies, don't you mutti!?" The little girl asked.

"That's because they are good for you." The mother sighed slightly.

"I didn't like vegetables, I didn't when I was four, I didn't when I was ten, I didn't when I was twenty and I won't when I'm thirty." Bill said.

"When's that?" The little girl asked.  
**  
**"Ivy Elisabeth!" Hannah yelled.

"Sorry!" The little girl giggled.

"Can I touch your hair?" She said looking at Bills spiky locks.

Before Hannah could open her mouth to yell at the child, a voice said "Oh like you haven't thought of it."

All heads turned to show Emily standing there, her long red hair pulled back in an intricate half French braid half fishtail braid and her blue dress clingy to her body.

Her eyes held the same quiet beauty as the last time they saw her, she did look a slight bit older though.

"Well what have we here?" she asked looking at the group.

Simone hugged her also.

"How are you dear?"

"Fine thanks." She said looking at Hannah.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked.

Hannah just smiled slightly. The smile not reaching her eyes and no dimples showing.

"Mutti is upset because she really doesn't want to be here, I don't know why though, they are all very nice, and the one with long hair, he smells good." Ivy, the little girl said "Auntie Emily I think you should tell mutti that she should go on a date with Mr. Kaulitz!" The little girl nodded as Hannah turned slightly red.

"'cause you know Mummy needs a boyfriend. AND! MAYBE! While you are out with the one with funny hair," she said looking at Tom, "Then I can hang out with the other boys and then they can give me piggy back rides and we can all play Pretty Pretty Princess!"

Her face lit up.

"Why did I have to raise such a linguistic child?" Hannah mumbled.

"It's Genetic." Emily said.

"I'm sure." Hannah moaned.

"You were the same way at that age." Emily said.

"And how would you remember!?" Hannah asked.  
Emily just tapped a finger to her forehead and chuckled slightly.

Something Tom thought very cute.

"You've been watching your mother's old video tapes haven't you?" Hannah asked.

Emily just laughed a bubbly laugh and shrugged.

Ivy crawled out of her mothers grasp and looked up at Georg with an air of wonder,

"Do you like spongebobschwammkopf?" The little girl asked, her dimples huge on her face.

"I've never seen the show." Georg admitted.

"YOU'VE NEVER SEEN SPONGEBOB!" the little girl shouted in terror. "THAT'S ALMOST AS BAD AS NOT SEEING SESAME STREET OR THAT GUY WITH THE FUNNY BEARS THAT SING!"

"You mean Tail Spin?" Hannah asked.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" the little girl said.

"OH! käpt'n balu und seine tollkühne crew!" Gustav shouted. "I loved that show."

"Balu!" Bill said.

"How did that song go again?"

"Bum Bum Bum ba dom dom bum bum. Oi way Ah, Balu!" Gustav sang.  
The little girl laughed.

"Would you like to go get something to eat with us?" Simone asked laughing at her children's behavior, they never would grow up.

"I – we couldn't," Hannah said.

"It wouldn't be that big of a deal." Simone said again.

Hannah looked slightly stressed.

But a hip bump from Emily had her saying "Alright."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!" Ivy screamed.  
Hannah put a hand on her child's head to get her to stop yelling.

The girl looked up at her mother with an air of innocence.  
Hannah looked back down at Ivy with an air of 'innocent my ass'

The little girl just shrugged and went on to stare at Georg in fascination.

"Would you like to go to that California Pizza Kitchen, I've heard good things about it." Emily said.

"Oh, yeah, the one down by Build-A-Bear. No we're not going." Hannah said quickly at the little girl who was obviously going to ask if they could go to the toy shop. "It's good, I haven't been in a while, but they have great pea soup."

"It's a deal then!" Gordon said.

Emily smiled as Tom looked her over, she was hot.

Bill was looking at Hannah and she was pointedly looking at the child wiggling next to her leg.

Hannah sighed and looked up, "Before we go I've got to get the stroller out of the car." Said Hannah, looking as if any plans of leaving this whole thing unscathed was out the window. "Here, take her and I'll be back in a few minutes." Hannah said holding the child's hand to Emily.

Emily took Ivy's hand and smiled at the little girl.

"Alright, see you in a few." Hannah said, looking at the child, "Be good."

"I WILL!" She shouted giggling.

Hannah rolled her eyes dramatically and started walking to the door.

___________________________________________

**Haha, Ivy reminds me of a mixture of my sister and Emma, the little girl I babysit.  
****In fact,  
Ainslie in _Gone _is moddled after Emma.**

**The dear.****Its a rather sweet episode. **

'The bit where Gustav sings, is from Tokio Hotel TV [Episode 38]: Tokio Hotel's Private Airline.

**I did love that show as a Child... TAILSPIN!  
****  
"D  
Review please! **


End file.
